


This Weird Atmosphere

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace Hinata, Captain Tsukishima Kei, First years as third years, M/M, Vice Captain Kageyama Tobio, hinata just wants to volleyball, morning practice, playing around with forms of address, rip nao, tsukki riling everyone up for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno High First-Year, Mitsuki Nao, doesn't have any idea the kind of trouble he's just gotten himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Weird Atmosphere

Three weeks and Nao still hadn’t managed to make it to practice before his senpai, though at least at this hour he could see that the captain was only just starting his individual practice, stretching his long arms above his head and not bothering to stifle a yawn.

“Mitsuki,” he commented, leaning back around the half-open gym door and catching sight of Nao, “You’re here early. Come to pester the King? Oi, Kage-chan, your rival is here.”

Nao flushed, but dashed over to the gym. He’d dressed for practice at home so he just shoved his bag and outdoor shoes in a cubby and slipped into his gym shoes without bothering to stop by the club room.

“Osu!” he greeted, hopping over the threshold and onto the court.

Kageyama-senpai and Shou-san were in the middle of an “odd tempo” quick attack and even as Nao watched Shou-san did a funny little half step and launched himself into the air and hit Kageyama-senpai’s perfectly tailored toss on a sharp diagonal.

“Good,” commented Kageyama-senpai.

“I can make it sharper,” Shou-san insisted, “Just a few more tosses!”

Kageyama-senpai shot Tsukishima-san a look over his shoulder, cocking his head in silent question.

“Let the shrimp have you,” shrugged the captain. 

“Hah! You wanna fight this early in the morning, bastard captain!” retorted Shou-san immediately, a thuggish expression crossing his features.

“I can block, if you like.”

“Don’t ignore me Kei, you jerk!”

“Sure,” started Kageyama-senpai, “If you want you can—”

Nao saw his chance.

“Ah, um, captain!” he interrupted rushing forward to join their circle and trying not to be intimidated by the sudden attention, “If you like, I can toss for you! Or, more like, please let me toss for you! Captain!”

Nao dropped into a sharp bow, using the curtain of his hair to try and read Tsukishima-san’s expression. He’d been practicing, he could pretty much imitate Kageyama-senpai’s tosses, well, not the dropping toss that went to Shou-san, not yet anyway, but all the rest of them. And his receives were getting better so there was no reason for Tsukishima-san to say he couldn’t do spiking practice. Probably.

“Oh ho,” laughed Tsukishima-san, “You’re so eager it’s almost too cute, Mitsuki. Alright, I’ll hit your toss for a bit.”

Nao grinned, resisting the urge to fist pump.

“We could play two on two,” said Kageyama-senpai, a sudden scowl twisting his features and a foreboding aura springing up around him, “I wouldn’t mind the chance to crush my cute kouhai.”

“Kageyama, you sound like the Grand King,” hissed Shou-san, tugging on his partner’s sleeve.

“I do not,” said Kageyama-senpai, making an even scarier face, “Shut up, dumbass Hinata.”

Tsukishima-san laughed again and lifted the net for Nao to step under, “Best be on your guard, King, looks like your position as a regular isn’t the only thing Mitsuki-kun is after.”

“Like anyone else would want you,” grumbled Kageyama-senpai, “Scheming captain, you’ve been spending too much time with Kuroo-san.”

“Thank you~”

“That wasn’t a compliment, dumbass!”

Tsukishima-san smiled an evil sort of smile and ducked under the net as well scooping up a ball.

“Come on Mitsuki, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“What? Ah! Yes, captain!”

Nao felt pretty confident that he could make the captain happy, he’d been watching him a lot after all, he was pretty sure he knew exactly what kind of toss to send him, all he had to do was refine it a bit and then—well, he couldn’t get ahead of himself. After all Kageyama-senpai had been doing this longer than him. Still, Kageyama-senpai wasn’t to only genius setter on the Karasuno team and Nao was going to make them acknowledge him before they retired and he had to accept the regular setter’s position by default.

Still…what was with this weird atmosphere?

“Captain, Kageyama-senpai is glaring at us pretty hard right now, did I do something?”

“Mmm?” smirked Tsukishima-san in a manner that wasn’t entirely comforting, “Don’t worry too much about it, Kage-chan’s calmed down since his first year but he is still easy to rile if you know what buttons to push.”

“Kageyama!” snapped Shou-san on the other side of the gym, “Stop glaring at Nao-chan and send me a toss already!”

Nao didn’t get it, but it kind of felt like he’d wandered into the middle of something dangerous.


End file.
